Runawy Train
by marie.soledad
Summary: Songfic Runaway Train by Soul Asylum. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dankbar sein soll, dafür dass du weg bist, oder verzweifeln. ich weiß, wer es war: Dein Vater. Wahrscheinlich werden wir nie erfahren, was mit dir geschehen ist.


Call you up in the middle of the night  
Like a firefly without a light  
You were there like a blowtorch burning  
I was a key that could use a little turning  
So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dankbar sein soll, dafür dass du weg bist, oder verzweifeln. Ich konnte in der letzten Zeit verstärkt mit ansehen, wie du immer ausgezehrter und erschöpfter wurdest.

Deine Augen verloren ihren Glanz, dein ohnehin schon schlaksiger Körper magerte regelrecht ab, deine Haut nahm einen kreidigen Farbton an.

Deine Haltung war irgendwie gebrochen, deine Schultern hingen herab, dein Kopf war meistens gesenkt.

Selbst deine widerspenstigen Haare, die früher deine Eigenwilligkeit betont hatten, wirkten stumpf und struppig und vermittelten Gleichgültigkeit.

Aber das Schlimmste war, dass die Verletzungen schlimmer wurden und du dir nicht einmal mehr die Mühe machtest, sie zu verstecken.

Blauviolette Flecken im Gesicht, aufgeplatzte Lippen, verkrustete Striemen auf deinem Rücken, Schrammen an Armen und Beinen...ich könnte endlos weiter aufzählen.

It seems no one can help me now  
I'm in too deep, there's no way out  
This time I have really led myself astray

Ich weiß genau, wer es war: dein Vater.

Aber das war immer schon ein heikles Thema. Wehe dem, der dir Mitleid oder ein Hilfeangebot darbrachte, er setzte seine Freundschaft zu dir aufs Spiel.

Du wolltest mit deinen Schmerzen und deiner Schwäche allein klarkommen, keiner sollte sie zu Gesicht bekommen.

Wie du immer noch lachen konntest, dem Leben so stolz entgegentreten, blieb mir stets unklar. Aber du hast meine vollste Bewunderung dafür.

Wenn ich daran denke, wie aufopferungsbereit du dich in die Kämpfe für deine Schwester geworfen hast, wie treu du uns beigestanden hast, treibt es mir die Tränen in die Augen.

Woher hattest du nur diese Kraft?

Und jetzt bist du einfach weg.

Ich weiß nicht mal, was geschehen ist.

Du kamst einfach nicht mehr zur Schule.

Nach ein paar Tagen bat uns die Lehrerin, nach dir zu sehen.

Als wir die wie immer unverschlossene Tür aufstießen, begrüßte uns, wie letztes Mal, eine Bierflasche.

Auf die Frage, wo Joey sei, lallte er nur, was uns das anginge, und er wüsste es auch nicht.

Runaway train never going back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be gettin' somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there

Die Polizei hakte dich sofort als abgehauen ab und fügte dein Bild der großen Kartei bei.

Natürlich, in dem Viertel, in dem du lebst, hat das Verbrechen und die Yakuza die Macht. Da will sich kein Polizist selbst das Leben schwer machen, indem er zu viel nachfragt.

Wahrscheinlich werden wir nie erfahren, was mit dir geschehen ist.

Vielleicht hat dein Vater dich am Ende doch erschlagen, vielleicht wurdest du auch einfach Opfer eines Raubüberfalls.

Möglicherweise hast du dich selbst umgebracht - deinem Zustand nach zu urteilen wäre es dir zuzutrauen - oder du bist tatsächlich fortgelaufen.

Can you help me remember how to smile  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile  
How on earth did I get so jaded  
Life's mysteries seem so faded  
I can go where no one else can go  
I know what no one else knows  
Here I am just drowning in the rain  
With a ticket for a runaway train

Dein Name und dein Gesicht wurden sofort ad Acta gelegt, niemand wollte sich mit einem Straßenköter wie dir die Hände schmutzig machen. Der wunderbare Mensch, der du warst, interessierte niemanden von diesen Verbrechern oder Beamtenschweinen!

And everything seems cut and dry  
Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughin' at the rain  
A little out of touch, a little insane  
It's just easier than dealin' with the pain

Natürlich bin ich traurig, sogar sehr. Aber ob ich mich für dich freuen soll? Immerhin bist du wohl endgültig diesem Leben entkommen, auf welche Weise auch immer.

Vielleicht bist du jetzt endlich glücklich und in Sicherheit, endlich frei. Sollte ich es da nicht ebenfalls sein? Ist das nicht das Mindeste als einer deiner besten Freunde?

Runaway train never going back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be gettin' somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there

Ach Joey, du hattest schon immer das Talent, die Menschen in Zwiespalt mit sich selbst und zum Nachdenken zu bringen.

Ich wünsch dir alles Gute, wenn es einer verdient hat, dann du.

Vielleicht fühlst du ja meine liebevollen Gedanken, wo immer du auch bist.

Alles Gute, Joey.

Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughin' at the rain  
A little out of touch, a little insane  
It's just easier than dealin' with the pain

Runaway train never comin' back  
Runaway train tearin' up the track  
Runaway train burnin' in my veins  
Runaway but it always seems the same


End file.
